Cold Coffee
by missloonythebookworm
Summary: Scorpius likes his best friend Rose and decides to tell her one late night in a very peculiar way. - silly little one-shot RoseScorpius


**Hello there people Today I was bored and came up with this idea while listening to Ed Sheeran's "Cold Coffee". The lyrics don't match the fic at all but it kind of inspired me to write this. I hope you like it and please leave a review telling me if you hated it or loved or with any other comment.**

**xx**

**yasmine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, nor do I own the title to the song by Ed Sheeran**

Cold Coffee

"Rosie Posy, your cheeks are so rosy" the tall blond boy sung and laughed drunkenly while he twirled the freckled ginger girl around.

"Scorpius, would you mind keeping your volume down? In case you don't remember we're trying to leave this party without waking up anyone, not the entire bloody castle" Rose Weasley reprimanded

"Right…" he answered "But why are we leaving again?"

"Because you are piss drunk, Scorp, and unfortunately, you are my best friend, which automatically obligates me to leave you somewhere safely, because it would really ruin my evening if something vile happened to you."

"See, Rosie? That's why you're my best friend." Scorpius said, as he stumbled and tripped on his own feet.

Rose quickly grabbed his arm before he fell and continued guiding the boy through the corridors of the seventh floor.

"Yeah, yeah Scorp. Save the praise for later, when you are not drunk, ok?" Rose said mockingly

"Oh Rosie, but I love you!" the blond boy said as he stopped walking and made Rose stop with him

"Sure you do Scorp" Rose said, trying to sound sarcastic while attempting to hide her blush. "Why don't you try and tell me that when you're a bit less drunk?"

"But Rosieeee!" Scorpius whined "I do! I love you!" he said, his voice louder and louder "I can even shout it to the world: I LOVE ROSE WEASLEY! SCOR...SCOR…SCORPIE MALFOY LOVES ROSE WEASLEY!" Scorpius screamed, and made Rose realise how drunk he was just by his wording choice, as he never allowed anyone but his mother to ever call him Scorpie, nor would he ever mention anyone actually called him that.

"What do you think you are doing, you git?" Rose hissed "Someone might have woken up!"

"But it's fine, Rosie! I just want the world to know I love you!" he said, while Rose huffed and tried to ignore his love rants as well as her own blush.

"Well, I'm sure the world doesn't want to hear that, or at least not at two in the morning" Rose said, now whispering and worried someone might catch them and send them to detention.

"Rosie, look!" Scorpius said drunkenly "It's Filch's cat, right? It's a miracle that thing is still alive!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Rose mumbled to herself and started moving quickly, but was forced to go back and pull Scorpius, who was entertained waving at the cat, along with her. "Move you big prick!" she told him as she smacked him on the back of his head.

Rose ran and dragged Scorpius along with her until she found a big wooden door.

"It's the Room of Requirement" Rose said, as she opened the door and found that inside it, there wasn't a broom closet, but instead a small room stocked with a bed, a sofa and several pillows and armchairs. It looked like a mix of the Gryffindor common room and dorms, so the pair both felt at home. Rose quickly closed the door and ordered the room to not let anyone in. Then, she quickly hurried to move next to Scorpius who was now sitting on the floor by some pillows.

"Rosie?" he called, just as Rose sat on the floor beside him "I am dizzy"

"Of course you are" she said as she pulled his hair away from his face "I honestly think I have never seen you drink this much, Scorp"

At this, the boy just blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Rosie…" he mumbled, his voice sounding a bit sleepy now

"It's fine" Rose said, as she stood up and walked towards a cupboard on the corner of the room. She pulled out a flask and went back to Scorpius. "Drink this" she said, as she handed him the flask "It's a hangover potion, and believe me, you will need it"

"Thanks Rosie" he said, as she now helped him up and laid him on the sofa

"Now you stay here and don't you dare leave, you hear me?" she bossed

Scorpius sat up, moved closer to Rose and stared at her blue eyes while focusing on each little freckle that covered her nose. "I am sorry Rosie" he whispered, getting more sober due to the potion

"It's fine" she said again, becoming a bit uneasy with the closeness that they were, as Scorpius was now only a few inches away from her face "But don't you even think about doing what you did in the corridors ever again"

"Why?" he asked as he tucked one of Rose's many wild ginger curls behind her ear, although his hand stayed on her cheek.

To this Rose just blushed. She shook her head slightly trying to hide her blush and finally said "Go to sleep, ok Scorp? We'll speak in the morning"

"Ok Rosie" Scorpius mumbled sleepily "I love you"

Rose stood still, a small beam growing on her lips. She looked at Scorpius one last time but he was already asleep.

"I love you too Scorp" she whispered and stood up, herself also going to sleep.

Scorpius woke up the next morning on a fluffy bed covered with a red and golden duvet, not quite remembering how he got there. He smelled something nice from the other side of the room, so still almost asleep, he stood up and walked toward the smell.

"G'morning" Rose said once he got there "I made coffee" Scorpius could do nothing but stare at the girl which made Rose blush, but she still moved on "It might be a bit cold now, but that's all your fault, you're the lazy one that refused to wake up" she grinned

Scorpius stared at her for a while longer until he could manage to regain the ability to talk again. Once he did he mumbled "You look beautiful in the morning"

"Thanks, Scorp" Rose said, a blush creeping on her cheeks down her freckled neck

Scorpius' eyes widened as if he had just discovered something wonderful and he ran to Rose and enveloped her, wrapping his long arms around her waist, almost lifting her up.

"Mph! Scorp, what was that for?" Rose said, almost without breath

"Oh… he said, backing off "Didn't I…? I thought I told you last night, and… but never mind"

"You did, Scorp" Rose said

"But then…" he said confused

"But then you were too drunk for me to believe a single word that you said" Rose said "as much as I wanted to" she finished, although this last part was barely even a whisper

Scorpius looked at Rose once more and moved closer, cupping her face.

"Listen, Rose" he said, the tip of his nose almost touching hers "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No…"

"Exactly, and I will never be able to" he continued "Not even if I am as drunk as a Finnigan on St Patrick's Day" he laughed

Rose just stood and stared at the boy's grey eyes, her own blue eyes shimmering like two crystals.

"So basically, what I meant to say, and this time very sober, is that I love you Rose Weasley. I have since we first became friends"

"I love you too, Scorpius" Rose said, smiling as widely as she could

"I know you do" he grinned "You told me last night"

"You remembered?"

"Of course. I mean how could I not remember you telling me that you love me?"

Rose being Rose started to talk but was immediately cut off by Scorpius' lips on her. And for the first time since he had met her, Scorpius Malfoy was able to shut Rose Weasley up.

**Sooooo? What did you think? Please review? Pretty please? With a cherry and sprinkles on top?**

**xx**

**yasmine**


End file.
